Certain fuel injectors experience some external as well as internal loading which cause the injector to translate along the longitudinal axis of the injector relative to the cylinder head when the injector is installed in the cylinder head. Currently, certain fuel injectors are retained in the cylinder head by means of a very stiff clamping mechanism. The current clamping mechanism is not damped in any way. The clamping mechanism permits the fuel injector to oscillate back and forth along the fuel injector longitudinal axis. Such oscillations cause objectionable audible noise to be generated.
There is a need in the industry then for a fuel injector retainer assembly that dampens the longitudinal oscillations of the fuel injector and thereby minimizes audible noise generated by such oscillations.